Species
There are several alien species in the Seraphic Chronicles universe, both those that are atill alive and those that have mysteriously disappearred. Ancient Past ' The mythological Grygarragan's. Not believed to be from this galaxy. Thought to be the first species ever to evolve in the universe. They have not been seen or heard of in billions of years. '''Distant Past ' In the Bregenna Expanse the Naz'Jil's and Pyntaxian's were very prevelant. The Naz'Jil's are still dangerous in their "hunting grounds" and the Pyntaxian's have evolved into a non-corporeal energy based being. In the wider galaxy the Nostluhk and Si'La ruled completely. The Nostluhk have regressed from a thriving population and empire to a handful of individuals and systems, rotting underneath the weight of technologically advanced medicine and a barbaraic plauge. The Si'La have disappeared completely and have not been seen for hundreds of thousands of years. '''Modern Powers In the modern Seraphic Chronicles universe there are dozens of alien races. The Alliance Made up of two species, humans from Old Earth and the B'ra'Sha from Paplin. Ra'Shain Cousins of the B'ra'Sha the Ra'Shain are exiles who have built a massive empire (the Ra'Shain Federation) based on conquest. They have conquored four alien species to do so. Oferan The Oferan are an amphibious species from D'Ulib, and were once conquored by the Nostluhk, but have since created a massive intersetllar empire (the Imperial Oferan Empire) around their feudal house system and religion based on the immortal who lives amongst them known as Ibudab. They have conquored three species, including the Direidi and the Ge. Other Modern Species Nostluhk Same species as above, but a ruined and almost completely disappearred complared to their previous dominance of the galaxy. Terrifying due to their technological superiority over everyone else and their refusal to see other aliens as equals. They have incorporated two young alien species into their society as a worker and warrior caste. The Orabavair and the Trict Smuilian The Smuilian are the most numerous species in the galaxy in terms of sheer numbers. Smaller than humans on avaerage, they have whiskers and an overpowering smell. Many find them to be "vermin-like." Voldemork The Voldemork are reptilian power houses who do not recognise much in the way of centralised government. Rich and powerful by way of vast resources available in their area of space. Gryar Recent additions to the galactic stage, one of their first acts was to launch a vicoius attack on the Alliance and begin the Gryar War over a system with no strategic or economic worth. Long furred and highly religious, they have become the small time power they shoudl be since the end of the war. Cyborgs A mixture of groups from various races that have modified thei phyical being beyond what is legally allowed. Dangerous and unstable. Survive on the fringes of civilisation, especially prevelant in the Cyber Cluster. Bregenna Expanse Species Sarafid Dowd'i The Sarafid Dowd'i are a hairless warrior species who can control their bodies with telekenisis allowing them to "fly." With a government corrupted by the Cameron Syndicate and kept down by their influence. They have also been at war with the nearby Tincarma for decades. Tincarma The Tincarma are a highly organised insectoid species. Incredibly xenophobic they distrust humanoids. They have been at war with the Sarafid Dowd'i for the last few decades. Pirec The Pirec are a highly religious horned species. They all wear long robes and face masks. They believe they are "The Children of the Golden Spirit" (with many of them beleiving that the Pyntaxian's are their histoircal gods.) Scientific scans have proven they are the same species as the Orabavair and Malk. Malk The Malk are a larger race of nomads. They believe in ancient methods of doing things, such as medicine, and will hunt Naz'Jil's to use them in traditional .